A Peaceful Interlude
by stingrae90
Summary: Sometimes Aang can visit a friend without having to resort to fighting his way out of the resulting chaos.
1. A New Cast of Characters

A/N: No, this is not the sequel I mentioned while I was writing Letters. It's a transitional fic in between the two, because apparently no story of mine can be written without interference from the plot bunnies. *headdesk* But in all honesty, this wasn't SOLELY the plot bunnies' fault. I also wanted a chance to introduce Ryou's family without detracting from the storyline of the ACTUAL sequel, which is still being written, just more slowly than I anticipated. So...I present to my wonderful readers, A Peaceful Interlude. 

*grin* If you can infer anything from the title of this transitory fic, I'll gladly entertain your guesses in your reviews! I might even tell you if you're close...

--

"But Mom_ma_…that's Ryou's job! Why do I have to do it?"

"Shula, your brother is fulfilling our family's duty to the Avatar, you know that. Now quit whining and just go fetch the wood for the cooking fire."

"But…"

"If you'd just done it this morning like I asked, you wouldn't have to use your afternoon to finish all the chores. Now go, young lady."

"Fine!" Shula stomped out of her room past her mother, obviously wishing she could slam the door, but unable to do so with her mother still standing in the doorway. Snickering came from the room across from Shula's, and the girl glowered in at her little brother.

"Ravi, shut it! Or I'm gonna come in there and-"

"Shula. The firewood," her mother interjected firmly. Shula sniffed and stuck her nose high in the air as she stormed past her brother's room, acting as if the nine-year-old boy was beneath her notice. "Ravi, you shouldn't pester your sister like that. You're old enough to know better."

"But Momma, it's _fun._ And besides, until Ryou gets back, Shula's the only one I can tease…"

"Were you or were you not told to clean your room?"

"Uh…well, I was, but…"

"_Now, _young man. I do not recall giving you a choice of time to do so."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rhianon sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, hearing her youngest son puttering around in his room, half-heartedly cleaning it up. Or at least, cleaning up his half of the room. He shared the space with his elder brother, her oldest child. Ryou was such a neat boy though, and he'd left his part of the room in order before he'd left for the Fire Palace with a very precious bundle.

_It's hard to believe, but it's true. This awful war is finally over. We don't have to live in fear of discovery anymore. _A smile curved her lips. _My children won't have to grow up with the shadow of such heavy responsibility hanging over their heads. At least, no more so than Ryou already has grown up._

Her eldest child was a wonder to her. He was calm and quiet, but he had no problems trading barbs with his younger siblings or his cousins. He didn't let any of the other boys in their village push him around, or bully his brother and sister. He was also, ironically enough, a budding little politician.

_I can't think of how many times he's turned people's own suspicions back on them, to keep us safe. Not even Pryderi is as skilled at that as Ryou._

Rhianon giggled a bit, remember a couple instances of grown men being completely dumbfounded by her wide-eyed and innocent looking little boy. It had been so funny.

The distant sound of Shula storming out into the meadow behind their home brought the older woman back to the present and she started moving towards the kitchen, planning what still needed to be done today and what could wait for tomorrow.

In planning, she could forget that her eldest son was overdue back home by two days and distract herself enough to keep her younger children calm. Though both Shula and Ravi were intelligent and sharp-minded, neither had looked deeper into their brother's lateness than their parents' calm explanation that Ryou likely had had to wait to see the Avatar. And who knew how long that could take? Everyone seemed to want an audience with him. It would only be a matter of time before he was back, just a little later than expected.

Rhianon felt her hands contracting on a bowl that would suit the salad she planned on serving with dinner. She shook herself, and set it down firmly.

"He's fine," she growled low under her breath. "He had to wait to see the Avatar, so it's put him back a bit…"

"Rhia…are you okay?"

The woman jumped and turned to see her husband standing there, a bag filled with plucked weeds and broken fragments of rock slung over his shoulder. Soft golden-brown eyes regarded her with worry and Rhia felt her tension lift slightly. She always felt better when Pryderi was with her.

"I'm just worried for Ryou, that's all. You know me, getting all worked up over little things."

Her husband smiled and put the bag down, coming forward to embrace her.

"He's hardly so little anymore, Rhia. He's grown a bit since he was a baby, you know."

"Oh! Oh, you…You!" Rhia stuttered and gasped, beating her fists gently on her husband's chest, trying to hide her amusement and knowing she failed. "You're impossible."

"Guilty as charged, my lady."

Rhianon sighed and embraced him tightly, before pulling back and focusing on her dinner preparations once again. "So, what state was the grave in? I hope it hasn't been too damaged since you were last able to tend it."

"It wasn't as bad as I'd feared, considering it's been two years since I could safely tend to it. I cleared the weeds away without much trouble, but there are some cracks forming that I can't fix. I'm not an earthbender."

"Well, we can't help that. Though it should be easier to tend the grave now, with the war over."

Pryderi nodded, leaning against the kitchen table and contentedly watching his wife work.

"I was thinking I could even find someone who could help with that, now that the war is over. I'd like to restore it to its proper state. She deserves that much."

"That's a lovely idea, Pryderi." Rhianon beamed at him over her shoulder. "I wonder…" she trailed off. "Do you think we could get King Bumi to come and help you fix it? He was the one who initially made the cairn."

"I don't know, but we can ask." Pryderi shrugged. "I keep thinking I should have gone with Ryou to the Fire Palace, but…"

"The letters became his responsibility when he became old enough to understand their significance. You know better than I why caring for both the grave and the letters was always split between father and son."

"Because both would be too much burden for one man, I know. I just wish…" Pryderi shrugged. "I should have gone with him anyway. He's grown a lot in the past year, Rhia, I admit. Ryou's more than capable of doing his duty…"

"But he's still our little boy," Rhia said softly, understanding in her eyes. "But you had to tend the grave, and the letters had to be delivered. There wasn't another way."

"I know," Pryderi sighed. A banging sound announced Shula's reentrance into the house, bearing an armful of firewood, which she promptly, and _very _precisely, stacked next to the hearth-fire. Tossing her hair back, Shula huffed and headed out again. She completely ignored both of her parents.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Pryderi's mouth. "I see she didn't heed my advice this morning."

"No, she tried to tell me it was Ryou's job to get the firewood."

Pryderi's grin got wider. But before he could speak, a THUMP shook the house slightly. The couple exchanged curious glances and stayed cautiously where they were, listening intently for any sound to give them a clue as to what had caused the shaking.

The sound of pattering feet preceded Ravi's skidding arrival in the kitchen. His eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"Momma, Dad, you're never gonna believe who I saw out my window-"

"MOMMA! RYOU'S BACK! AND HE BROUGHT THE AVATAR WITH HIM!"

Ravi pouted in the direction of his sister's voice, screeching back. "NO FAIR, SHULA! I WAS GONNA-"

"GET OVER IT, RAVI!"

There was silence for a second as Ravi contemplated his reply with narrowed eyes and Rhianon and Pryderi stared at each other in shock.

The Avatar? Here? It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. Why would he come here? After all, that had been why Ryou had taken the letters to him, so he wouldn't have to come to them. Though he hadn't known the letters existed, of course…

Footsteps and two laughing voices could be heard a few moments later. Another, distinctly put-out, sounded as well.

"I've had to do _all_ your chores since you left, Ryou! It's been a nightmare!"

"I wasn't gone that long, Shula. Just a few days. You survived, anyway."

"NOT the point, big brother." A snicker sounded and then an unfamiliar voice joined the conversation.

"You guys sound like Katara and Sokka."

"Who?"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes, you do, Ryou. Katara and Sokka are two of my friends, Shula. They're brother and sister too, from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh…you mean…but…I thought…they're famous!"

"So's Aang, Shula."

"Shut up, Ryou."

Giggling erupted from Ryou and the unfamiliar voice, which the three frozen people in the kitchen knew had to belong to the Avatar. Ravi seemed to have completely forgotten whatever cutting retort he'd come up with for his sister as he stared intently at the door, waiting for their unexpected guest to appear. He seemed to have decided meeting the Avatar trumped winning a verbal sparring match with his sister.

It was one thing, after all, to know an ancestor had been friends with the Avatar, quite another to have that same Avatar waltz into your home unexpectedly over a hundred years later. The voices continued, unmindful of the reactions of the three people in the kitchen.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. Just like your face was when Appa tried to lick you…"

"That gigantic thing almost swallowed me! That's not a friendly greeting!"

"Appa was just saying hello, Shula. He wouldn't have swallowed you. But you would have been wet…"

A fresh bout of snickers and laughter chased Shula into the same room as the rest of her family. She was attempting to scowl, but awe and disbelief kept breaking through. She stared at her parents and younger brother for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, and then Ryou and the Avatar walked into the room.

"Hi, Momma, Dad, Ravi. I'm back." Ryou grinned impishly at his family, who just blinked in astonishment at him. Ravi, for the first time in his short life, could think of no smart comeback for the remark and his parents were gaping like children during their first trip to the big city. Aang waved jauntily at them, seeming to be containing a grin of his own.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you."

Silence reigned for a moment, before Pryderi recovered enough to return the greeting, bowing politely to the young man. Rhianon was grateful he had recovered from the shock so quickly. Her head was still whirling with a mixture of shock at the Avatar's presence in her home, and relief that her eldest child was back safely.

"It's an honor to have you in my home, Avatar."

The Air Nomad opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shula, who suddenly looked very hopeful.

"Hey, now that Ryou's back, does that mean I don't have to go get the firewood anymore?"

--

A/N2: If you're unsure as to what grave Pryderi's talking about, it's Amihan's. The full story is related in my fic, May The Wind Be Always Gentle For You, for anyone who wants to know what happened to Amihan immediately following the attacks on the Air Temples.


	2. A Quiet Conversation

A/N: I wouldn't get used to having any of my stories posted all in one night, guys. I just didn't see the point in stretching this one out, since it's only two chapters. Enjoy your bonus chapter, though, and tell me what you think when you're done!

--

Aang beat a tactful retreat from the main house, citing the need to make sure Appa was settled comfortably, to allow Ryou's family time to adjust to his presence. Ryou shot him a conspiring grin, letting him know at least one person knew why he was really leaving, but said nothing to contradict it.

"Your…sky bison? He doesn't need…food, does he?" Ryou's mother, Rhianon, spoke tentatively. Aang quickly shook his head.

"Oh no. Appa ate before we left. He'll be fine until we get back to the palace." He smiled reassuringly and made his way to the door to the outside. "I just need to make sure he's properly settled, is all. Ryou can start telling you about his time in the Fire Palace, while I'm doing that."

"OH!" Shula and Ravi simultaneously exclaimed. Both turned wide, excited eyes on their eldest sibling and started speaking at the same time.

"Did you get to see the gardens? They're supposed to be really beautiful…"

"Did you meet any of the envoys from the other nations? What about a Water Tribesman?"

Aang snickered at the way Ryou attempted to fend off his siblings long enough to get a word in edgewise while attempting to glare at Aang for putting him in this position in the first place.

Aang ducked out the back door before Ryou could silence his siblings and drag him into explanations as well.

Appa was contentedly settled in the meadow, snuffling some of the overgrown grass, but not inclined to eat any of it, at least so far. Aang knew Appa would be hungry soon, but he'd be on his way back to the palace by then, so Appa wouldn't be unduly bothered by waiting a few hours to get his next meal.

"Hey, buddy," Aang greeted softly, laughing a little at the huff of air that greeted him as Appa blew out a breath at him. The airbender patted the large animal's nose, laugh dying out a little as he looked back at the house he had just exited. If he didn't concentrate on the voices too much, he could almost convince himself it was Kuzon and his family in the cozy house, and he'd just stepped out to tend to Appa before joining back in the fun, trading taunts and jokes with Kuzon, avoiding the attempts of his younger siblings to successfully pull a prank on them, and planning their own next adventures in whispers when his parents were otherwise occupied with the younger children.

Appa nudged the boy standing next to his head gently, a worried and slightly confused huff sounding. Aang soothingly stroked the fur next to his head. "I know, buddy. I keep expecting Kuzon to come out here and drag me back in there. It's weird, isn't it?" An intelligent brown eye regarded him and Aang grinned up at his friend, still feeling nostalgic. "It's so similar, and yet it's different too. Just like Omashu was, huh?"

That had been weird, seeing Omashu for the first time since he had been freed of the iceberg. He'd kept expecting to see familiar faces every time he turned a corner, half-expected to be recognized by some outraged official who would run up to him and demand to know why he was back in the city without his teacher around to keep him out of trouble. That disorientation had been part of the reason he had taken so long to recognize his old friend in the crazy king of Omashu, even with the trade-mark grin that hadn't changed no matter how much older Bumi had gotten.

"Avatar?" Aang startled and spun, his gaze coming to rest on Ryou's father standing a polite distance away, even as his stance shifted to a defensive position that would allow him to utilize either Air or Fire quickly. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No, no, it's alright." Aang waved the apology away, dropping his stance. "I just didn't hear you coming, is all." He grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's kinda hard to get rid of old habits."

"I imagine not." There was a smile in Pryderi's voice, even though Aang couldn't see it with the setting sun behind Pryderi blocking his view of the older man's face. "I was wondering if I might ask you something." As he spoke, Ryou's father stepped closer to Aang and Appa, moving out of the blinding light of the sun, and allowing Aang to see his face clearly.

"Of course." Aang said, feeling slightly amused. Ryou had been nearly as formal on their first meeting.

"Why…" Pryderi hesitated, uncertainty briefly crossing his features before he drew a deep breath and continued on. "I know you were friends with my grandfather, I remember him speaking of you. But, isn't it painful for you to be here, to see how much has changed?" Pryderi smiled slightly at Aang's startled expression. "Ryou may not have picked up on exactly why you left to care for…Appa, isn't it?...and you distracted him very nicely by getting Shula and Ravi to pounce him with questions, but I've been a parent for some years now. I recognize the tricks."

"…I was hoping to distract _all_ of you, not just Ryou," Aang admitted after a long moment. He sighed and looked back to the house, not exactly avoiding Pryderi's gaze, but not seeking it out either. "It is hard. It was only a little over a year ago I was here last. Or," Aang snorted with amusement, "at least, last I was at Kuzon's family's home. I can still remember exactly what everything looked like. How his mom lectured his brother over proper manners when he started complaining about 'vegetarian food' and how he didn't like it." Aang smiled the slightest bit. "He claimed it would make him turn into a deer-rabbit, or something similar."

Appa nudged his rider again, causing Aang to sway forwards with the motion, long used to such encouragements from the sky bison. Pryderi kept quiet, waiting in silence for the other to continue.

"But…I suppose, even after meeting Ryou…even having Bumi tell me Kuzon had died several years before Katara and Sokka freed me from that iceberg…I had to see the changes for myself." Aang turned to look at Pryderi now, gray eyes serious and calm. "Everything's changed so much from what I remember."

"That must be hard," Pryderi murmured quietly. "I can't imagine what it felt like for you."

"Like someone had punched me in the gut," the airbender muttered, ruefully, startling a small laugh out of Pryderi, who then hesitated, going red, unsure if his reaction had been appropriate. Aang shrugged, not offended at all.

"Don't misunderstand, I didn't offer to give Ryou a ride home just to see how much had changed, I wanted to spend more time with him too. And I doubt he had as much money left as he said he did."

"He didn't," Pryderi said wryly. "I suspect he was trying to stop you from worrying. He'd have reached home alright, but he wouldn't have been able to stay in very good inns along the way."

Aang grinned. "I don't think I'll tell Katara that, then. She'd come all the way here just to lecture Ryou about asking for help when he needs it."

Silence fell again, and Aang subtly observed Ryou's father out of the corner of his eye. The man was about as tall as Aang remembered Kuzon's father being, and he had kind eyes caught somewhere between gold and brown. His hair was black and his expression was thoughtful as he regarded his home, head cocked to catch the sounds of his family inside.

"I know my grandfather once told you, 'friends are always welcome here'," Pryderi announced quietly. Aang blinked, and turned to face the older man openly. "I don't know if you would even care to, but…I'll extend that same sentiment now." Pryderi turned his own gaze to that of the young Avatar at his side. "Ryou counts you as a friend, as I know my grandfather once did," he expanded at the slightly incredulous look on the Airbender's face. "I do not see why your welcome in my family's home should change, Avatar, just because the world has."

Aang studied Kuzon's grandson for several long moments, and the other shifted only slightly under his gaze, firm in his conviction. Finally, Aang smiled and bowed in the style of the Fire Nation. "I'm glad for that, and I accept thankfully."

"There is no need for thanks, Avatar."

"Though I have one condition." Aang's eyes sparkled with mirth at Pryderi's startled look. "Quit calling me Avatar. It's Aang. I get enough formality from the envoys at the palace, I don't need it among friends as well."

Pryderi was quiet for a moment, staring at the young man, and then he grinned. "Alright then. Aang it is."

They smiled at one another, pleased with the mutual agreement.

Appa chose this moment to express his own approval, bestowing the dubious honor of a welcoming lick on Pryderi, who seemed not to know if he should be horrified or pleased as he was quite thoroughly coated in sky bison saliva.

Aang had to grip Appa's fur to keep himself upright, so hard was he laughing at the look on Pryderi's face. After a few moments, the older man joined in, remarking with rueful amusement.

"I know my grandfather always said sky bisons could be affectionate creatures, but I don't think I paid enough attention. If I had, I might have been more prepared for that!"

This only made Aang laugh harder. He managed to pull himself together enough to sweep his arms and hands through a flowing motion that pulled the moisture off Pryderi and into a small ball floating between Aang's hands. With a swift motion, Aang sent it sailing into the grass, where they heard it impact with a wet _splash._

For some reason, this only made the duo laugh even harder.

--

A/N2: Yes, it's short, compared to my usual chapters. But I really liked this separated off into its own chapter, and the chapter titles were too fun not to use. *shrug* So, two chapters.


End file.
